Get Used To It
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow gets an unexpected surprise during her and Emma's voyage in the Enchanted Forest. It could possibly tear mother and daughter apart before they can even reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

**loboselinaistrash prompted: "I think I might be pregnant.." - AU Snow after the first curse breaks maybe?**

**Set during Emma and Snow's time in the Enchanted Forest after the curse broke. It's been awhile since I actually looked at the timeline for that, so things probably don't add up, but it's an AU so does it really matter? haha**

Emma could hear the sounds of retching from outside the tent and walked out, surprised to find Mary Margaret-no, Snow- being the source of the sound. She quickly grabbed the canteen and handed it over to her. Snow gave her a thankful smile and took a small sip.

"Thanks."

"You alright there? Got chimera food poisoning or something?"

Snow chuckled, in spite of herself. "I'm fine."

"You've been getting sick a lot lately." Worry quickly filled Emma's face. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe your body's not used to the forest."

Snow gave her a patient smile and put a hand on her cheek. "Honey, I was a bandit for nearly 9 years. I'm well adjusted to our resources. I'm worried about you though. You're eating enough, right?"

It took all Emma had not to roll her eyes. She knew that Snow cared about her and she was trying to get used to it, but she wasn't the problem at hand. "I'm fine. You're not. What's going on Mary Marg…Snow?" Snow had explained that she understood that she wasn't ready to call her "Mom", but she didn't want to be referred to by the name she had been cursed with. It was going to take some getting used to.

Snow sighed, dropping down onto the log. She looked around the perimeter to make sure that Cora and Hook weren't lurking nearby. Emma sat next to her and put her hand on top of hers.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Emma's eyebrows nearly shot off her head. "You and David didn't have any time to…it hasn't been…"

"We had sex one last time under the curse." Blush tinted Snow's cheeks and she wasn't sure why. He was her husband after all. "We were both arguing and it just…"

"Okay, okay, now that we know who each other are, I don't need the details," Emma mumbled, waving her off. "Are you sure this isn't just some stomach thing?"

"I'm late. Ever since I got my period, I've been like a swiss clock. I was only ever late one time and well…" She touched Emma's chin and smiled. "That was you."

"Oh."

Mulan and Aurora came out of their tent, brushing themselves off.

"You two ready?" Mulan asked.

"In a minute…" Snow started to say, but Emma interrupted, rising to her feet.

"Yes, we are."

"Emma, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're having a new baby, mazel tov."

Aurora beamed from ear to ear. "You're pregnant?" She squealed. She rushed over to Snow, buzzing about her.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to Mulan. "Let's just keep walking. Make sure she has enough water and everything."

Snow watched as her daughter walked off with Mulan, following behind with Aurora who was asking a million questions at once. She needed to talk to her about it, about all of it. She wasn't even sure if she was and if it turned out that she was going to have a baby, there were some things that Emma needed to know.

Alas, Emma refused to talk to Mary Margaret for the rest of the day. She'd shove food and water in her direction, but outside that, didn't utter a word. Aurora and Mulan seemed to be unnecessarily protective of her, most likely at Emma's command. It was beginning to piss Snow off. During her first pregnancy, she had been battling Regina and trying to stop a curse. She didn't need to be babied this time around.

It took another day before she found a time to say anything to Emma. She had grabbed a few items that hadn't made it through the curse from her old castle and one of them was Ruth's necklace. She knew her mother-in-law had told her it worked to predict the sex of your first born, but maybe it'd work this time around.

She held it out in front of her stomach and watched it move north to south.

She was definitely pregnant…and she was having a son. Tears filled her eyes and she put her hand over her flat stomach, the knowledge of her baby boy made it all the more real. David was going to be so excited. She couldn't believe that she was finding out alone this time.

Except…she wasn't alone. Her daughter was with her and was refusing to say a word. Snow understood why. Emma had spent 28 years alone and she was still getting used to why her parents had put her through the wardrobe, adjusting to the fact that they did love her and that she would always be their daughter, no matter how old she was.

The only difference was, Snow was having a second baby. Any child would have the right to feel threatened by that, but none more than Emma. If she and David could've prevented it, they would've. They probably wouldn't have even talked about having another child for a year at the very least. They wanted to bond with Emma, get to know her as their daughter, give her time to think of them as parents.

However, Mary Margaret didn't know that she had a daughter. She didn't know that her birth control pills were expired. She didn't know what this supposed happy occasion would cause.

Snow knew that she had to fix things. She didn't know how to comfort her daughter, but she was about to figure it out. Once Mulan and Aurora had retired to their tent for the night, Snow walked over to Emma who was sitting by the fire. She sat beside her and for a moment, the only noises were the crackling of the flames and the crickets that chirped in the background.

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't," Emma mumbled. "It's clear what's happening here. You and David are getting your perfect second chance. A baby that you won't have to stuff in a wardrobe, a baby you can get all those moments with."

"And don't you think we wish we could've done all that with you?"

"I know why you put me through the wardrobe and I get it. We talked about all of it in the nursery."

"So, what changed?"

"What changed? You're having another baby. You don't need to work on a relationship with me, Snow. You've got this second chance."

"You think that just because I have this baby, it means that your father and I won't work on building a relationship with you?" She frowned off Emma's silence. "Emma, let's say you got pregnant and had a second child. Would you suddenly stop caring about forming a relationship with Henry?"

"That's different."

"How? Because you missed out on 10 years with Henry, when we missed out on 28 with you?"

"I don't…I don't need parents."

"Maybe not in the traditional sense. It's obviously too late to drive you to swim practice or hire you the best tutors, but there's still other things we can do with you. We can still be a family, Emma. This baby doesn't change that."

Emma's eyes stayed focused on the fire in front of her. "I know how this goes. We'll be fine until the little squirt gets here, but then you'll be far too busy."

"Parents can juggle having two kids. People do it every day. We're not going to be too busy for you, Em. And we're also not going to be first time parents."

"Snow…"

"I mean it. Just because I'm having a baby, doesn't change the fact that you are also my baby."

"I'm 28 years old."

"No matter how old a child gets, they will always be their parents' baby." Snow stroked her cheek and felt a tear fall onto it. "I love you, Emma, with everything in me and I'm not going to let this pregnancy change us getting to know each other as mother and daughter."

Emma looked at Snow, tears falling down her face. Snow could see the look in her eyes, it was the same she had during the curse whenever Henry talked about their real identities. She didn't believe, but it was almost like she wanted to. Snow knew that actions would have to speak louder than words and when this baby came, she'd have to prove it to her. She knew that she would.

"I can find another place to live when we get back," Emma offered.

"Over my dead body," Snow said with such veracity that Emma actually laughed. "We might look into getting a bigger house, but we want you to come with us. Henry too, when he's not with Regina."

"God, it feels like we're never going to get back."

"We will. I have faith." Snow smiled, rubbing her thumb over her daughter's soft skin. "This family can't stay apart for very long."


	2. Chapter 2

**loboselinaistrash prompted me awhile back: ❝I'm sorry you've had deal with my pregnancy hormones lately…❞ Snowing please :)**

**She also wanted to see a follow up to this where Snow had the baby in Neverland and later, Emma found it hard to bond with him.**

Snow was right. Within two days, they were back in Storybrooke. David was over the moon excited when he found out about the baby on the way and they started making preparations for their expanding family, while also working on building bonds with Emma. With David working at the station, it was easy for them to do so while she would have at least one movie night a week with Snow.

When Rumpelstiltskin had found a way to leave Storybrooke without losing his memories, Emma agreed to help him find his son…who also turned out to be Henry's biological father. Bringing Neal back to town didn't just disrupt things with her son, it brought even more problems with it. Suddenly, there was a stranger that seemed to be from the real world walking around along with Neal's fiancé, Tamara. Emma was suspicious of both of them and with Regina, she was able to figure out that they weren't as normal as they appeared. They were spies for Pan…as in Peter Pan.

All of these fairytale characters being real were starting to give Emma a headache.

Before they could find a way to tackle Greg and Tamara, they had kidnapped Henry and brought him to Neverland. Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and Emma lead the rescue mission there, with Neal and David coming along…and Snow. No matter how many times they tried to convince her that she was pregnant and should stay behind with Belle, she insisted on coming. She was going to help save her grandson once and for all.

Neverland proved to be more dangerous than they anticipated. Pan did everything he could to make sure that they failed, including speeding up Snow's pregnancy. David sat beside her, rubbing her now very swollen stomach.

"If anything happens to the baby, I'm going to kill that demon," Emma mumbled as she paced in front of her mother.

"Nothing is going to happen to the baby," David said, trying to assure both his wife and his daughter.

Snow let out a shallow breath. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with my pregnancy hormones lately. We should be focusing on finding Henry."

"And we will."

Regina walked over, kneeling in front of Snow. "Gold and Neal are off trying to find that coconut. How close are your contractions?"

"A few minutes apart," Snow said, a small frown on her face. "Regina, I am so sorry."

"Shut up, Snow. This isn't your fault. We're going to save your son and mine. Just focus on this right now."

"But Henry…"

"We're going to find Henry. I won't leave this island without both of these boys in our arms."

With David holding one of her hands and Emma taking the other, Snow allowed Regina to lead her through her contractions. It wasn't long before Regina could see the head and with just a few more pushes, Snow found relief, along with a crying baby.

"It's a boy," Regina said, tears in her eyes. "A boy."

Emma looked over at her baby brother, tears falling down her face. "He's so beautiful."

David took off his jacket and wrapped it around the baby, his heart melting a bit as he did. He placed their son into Snow's arms, who kissed the center of his forehead, her heart swelling with pride.

"Hey there, sweetheart," she whispered. "I'm your mama."

"He's got a healthy set of lungs," Emma mused.

Snow looked over at her daughter and grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing it. "Remember what we discussed?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"Doesn't change now."

"Does my little bro have a name?"

David and Snow exchanged a look. They had been hoping to have a christening where they could announce the name, just like they had planned for Emma, but that suddenly didn't seem right. They were short a person in their family at the moment, but right now they had mostly all the people that mattered by their side.

"Max. Max Robert," David announced, kissing the top of the baby's head.

Emma smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Max."

Max's birth seemed to only inspire everyone more. They were able to take Pan down and save Henry, bringing him home. They were trying to adjust back to Storybrooke as best they could, but something just didn't seem right. It didn't take long before it was proven that Henry wasn't Henry at all. He was trapped in Pan's body, with Pan in Henry's casting a new curse. With the help of Rumple, they were able to switch them back…only to have it made clear that Pan had cast a curse. Everyone would die, unless Regina stopped it…which meant giving up the thing she loved the most.

Henry.

Everyone would be sent back to the Enchanted Forest, except Emma and Henry. They'd forget that Storybrooke ever existed, that their families ever existed. They had barely been able to rebuild and have time to focus on being a family. Who knew when they'd been able to see each other again.

As Emma's yellow bug drove over the town line, Snow leaned back into her husband, holding her son close to her chest. In some way, Emma and Henry had it lucky. They'd have no clue about their lost family. Snow, David and Regina had to live with the knowledge of knowing their children were an entire world away.

**One Year Later**

They had found their way back to Storybrooke and were reunited as a family. Henry was back to living with Regina, nearly full time to make up for the lost time. David and Snow had sold the loft, finally getting a home big enough for their expanding family. Now that Emma could remember her parents again, knowing all they had done to fight to get back to her and Henry, she wanted more than anything to rebuild their relationship. There was just one problem.

Max.

He was so young, he could barely understand what was going on. Of course Snow and David had told him so many stories of his big sister, but he was used to it just being the three of them. He pitched a fit whenever Emma entered the room and if she went to hug Snow, he'd find a way to bury his way in the middle. Snow and David were doing all they could to correct the behavior, but he was barely over a year old.

It was starting to take a toll on Emma and she wondered if maybe it was time to find her own place.

"Emma, he's just a baby," Snow tried to bargain when she found the cutouts in the living room.

"I know and I know that you and dad are doing all you can, but…"

"But nothing. You two are just having a bit of sibling rivalry. You'll get past it, all siblings do."

Emma didn't believe it, but she agreed to give it 2 weeks.

One evening after they had put Max to bed, Snow and David got called to handle an emergency. With the spell that brought everyone back to Storybrooke, it had taken people from more realms than they had expected. They found out that old friends of theirs were in town and needed some help getting situated. Emma agreed to keep an ear out for her brother, figuring he wouldn't wake up, he almost never did after being put down anymore.

About a half hour after her parents had left, Emma heard cries coming through the monitor. She held her breath, heading up the stairs to the nursery. Max was standing up in his crib, his dark hair messed up from sleep and his eyes red and bleary.

"Mama," he whined.

"Mama and Daddy went out," she told him. "You gonna cry if I pick you up?"

Max didn't say anything, he just sniffled and clutched his teddy bear tightly to his chest. Emma walked closer and lifted him out of the crib, bracing herself for his tears…but instead he buried her head in his shoulder. Emma raised an eyebrow before settling into a rocking chair by the crib.

"What's going on buddy? Did you have a bad dream?" She carded her fingers through his hair, the texture and color reminding her so much of Snow's. He seemed to be the opposite of hers, whatever features she had of her mother, he had of their father and vice versa. They seemed so different, she wondered how it was possible they came from the same place.

"I know you don't like me, but maybe you could just get to know me." She rubbed circles on his back, remembering it helped Henry in her fake memories. "I'm probably not the big sister you had in mind. I can't always play with you and we're not going to ever be in the same school, but…there's lots of other stuff we can do together. I can sneak you treats and take you for rides in the car. I'll even teach you how to get a rise out of Mom and Dad. I'm gonna be the best big sister ever, Emmy promises you that."

"Emmy," Max repeated.

Tears sprung to Emma's eyes. "Yeah, kid. Emmy." She kissed his temple and let out a content sigh.

Little did she know, her parents were just down the block, another monitor in their car. They could see their daughter and son, cuddled up together and looking happy.

"Operation Sibling, is a success," David whispered.

Snow chuckled. "You've been spending too much time with Henry."


End file.
